


Matt and Edd play Facebook Chess

by Koolwolfpup



Series: Eddsworld shorts [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Clichés everywhere lol, Edd and Matt are so those best friends who talk about boys and girls they like, Edd is punny, Every story needs more Ringo, FLUFFFFFF, Facebook Chess, I got inspiration from a similar conversation with my friend, I think I'm funny lol, It is so fluffy, M/M, Ringo is awesome, Ringo is the master at online chess, Same au as Second Chances Never Seem to Work, There was a lot more cursing when we played it XD, Tom is amazing even though he has one line XD, Tord is a depressed child, Wrote this early in the morning, XD, lots of puns, no seriously, puns, you can not convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: Edd finds out about Facebook chess and has Matt play it with him. Shenanigans ensue, secrets get out, and Tom is drunk off his ass.Yet another thing I wrote at 6am lol. I might write more :). My friend and I roleplay Edd and Matt, and we were playing Facebook Chess. I felt it was something they would do, so I wrote this. I of course had to add TordMatt cause why not. I should sleep now o_o





	1. Chapter 1

-10:36 pm-

Edd: Hey Matt! :D

Matt: Hey Edd! 

Edd: I found this thing out, hold on

Edd: @fbchess

Started a new game as Black

Matt to move as (white)

Matt: uhhh what is this?

Edd: It's Facebook messenger chess! I saw that it was a thing and thought we could try it out

Matt: hold on.... I need to figure out how to play chess...

Edd: Oh... Well I'm quite rusty so I'm sure you'll do fine

Matt: yeah

______________________

Matt frowns softly, staring at the fake chessboard on his phone. He has, in fact, never played chess before. Or, he at least can't remember playing it. He taps his chin and quickly searches chess up on Google, taking in as much about it as he can. Okay, so he moves the pawns first... 

______________________

Matt: @fbchess Pawn e2 to e4

pawn e2 to e4 is not recognized - type '@fbchess help' to see the available commands.

Matt: what?!

Edd: huh...

Matt: @fbchess help

Start game with random colors: @fbchess play

Pick the colors: @fbchess play white/black

Pick the opponent: @fbchess play white John

Make a move: use Standard Algebraic Notation

@fbchess e4 or @fbchess Pe4 moves pawn to e4

Nbd2 to move knight from b-file to d2

B2xc5 to take on c5 with 2nd rank bishop

e8=Q to promote pawn to queen

0-0-0 or O-O to castle

Claim draw (e.g. 3-fold repetition): @fbchess draw claim

Offer a draw in the current position: @fbchess draw offer

Offer an undo of the last move: @fbchess undo

Resign: @fbchess resign

Show current position: @fbchess show

Show stats between current players: @fbchess stats

Show latest game PGN: @fbchess pgn

Show all game PGNs: @fbchess pgns

Continue a game from another conversation: @fbchess continue

From 1:1 conversation, @fbchess continue with [friend]

From group chat, @fbchess continue from [thread name]

Matt: Wow. Okay then.

Matt: @fbchess pe4

You did not enter a valid algebraic move - type '@fbchess help' to see the available commands.

Matt: seRIOUSLY?!

Edd: XD

Matt: @fbchess Pe4

Edd to move (Black)

Matt: finally 

Edd: k.... hmm

Edd: @fbchess Pf4

You did not enter a valid algebraic move - type '@fbchess help' to see the available commands.

Edd: ?!

Matt: your thing would be Pf6 I think

Edd: oh yeah;

Edd: !**

Edd: @fbchess Pf6

Matt to move (White)

Matt: @fbchess Pf4

Edd to move (Black)

Edd: @fbchess Pa4

Matt to move (White)

Matt: so what's the point of this?

Edd: I dunno, to have fun I guess 

Matt: why is this even a thing? When did this become a thing?

Edd: I honestly have zero clue

Matt: k then...

Matt: @fbchess Kgh4

You did not enter a valid algebraic move - type '@fbchess help' to see the available commands.

Matt: Darn this game!

Edd: it is pretty awful lol

Matt: @fbchess Kg h4

You did not enter a valid algebraic move - type '@fbchess help' to see the available commands.

Matt: WHAT?! WHY?! JUST MOVE THE KNIGJT!

Matt: @fbchess KGH4

You did not enter a valid algebraic move - type '@fbchess help' to see the available commands.

Matt: hhffhgdhjkgtaghgfjkmgf

Edd: calm down there Matt there's no need to get angry this late at Knight 

Matt: Edd noooo

Edd: :3

Matt: wait a second, OH. I was try to use a K for knight instead of N! I mean it starts with a K... sooo

Edd: ohh

Matt: @fbchess Ngh4

Edd to move (Black)

Edd: how do you even capture pieces in this game?

Matt: I don't know...

Edd: @fbchess Dfgsghkjgchkl

You did not enter a valid algebraic move - type '@fbchess help' to see the available commands.

Matt: ?

Edd: Sorry, Ringo id rubbonh agaibst my phine

Matt: oh k

Edd: @fbchess Pe6

Matt to move (White)

Edd: Omg that was Ringo!

Matt: oh lol 

Edd: I guess Ringo can play chess like a beast and we're just his paw-ns.

Matt: Edd no why

Edd: it's true though 

Matt: .... paw-ssibly

Edd: :D

Matt: ;)

Matt: @fbchess Pe5

Edd to move (Black)

Edd: OH!-

Edd: Hold on I gotta go

Matt: ?

Edd: Tom just barged in, he is quite drunk... 

Matt: ah, okay, want me to come over?

Edd: nah I got this, bye! 

Matt: Bye Edd! Don't let him angrily, drunkenly kiss you!

Edd: haha I won't... why would he do that?

Matt: ... no reason :I 

_____________________

Tom might be angry at Matt later if he finds out that the ginger said that to Edd. Matt frowns and closes Facebook messenger. Oh well, Edd needs to know about Tom's feelings sooner or later. It's obvious he reciprocates them, Tom is just too stubborn to realize it. 

Matt's phone dings as a new messages comes through. He looks at it, thinking Edd sent him another message, or, Tom got ahold of Edd's phone. Both thoughts are incorrect, it's Tord. Matt can feel a smile creep onto his lips.

_____________________

-10:55 pm-

Tord: Hey Matt! I just finished decorating my flat, also, I got some movies and popcorn. Wanna maybe come over?

Matt: I'd love to! 

Matt: I'll be over in about ten minutes, that fine?

Tord: that sounds great!

Matt: See ya then!

Tord: Of course

______________________

Matt gets up from his bed and strides to the bathroom excitedly. Tord had been spending his nights with Matt for the last week as they got the Norwegian's flat settled out. It has become their thing just to hang out and watch movies together. It is generic, but fun, and Matt really enjoys it. He hasn't told Tord of his feelings, but, he hasn't found the correct moment. For now, he is fine with just being Tord's friend. 

After fixing his hair and makeup, yes he wears a small amount of makeup stop acting surprised, he exits the bathroom. He checks himself once more in one of his wall mirrors, then leaves. 

________________________

-11:30 pm-

Edd: Alright, so Tom is now passed out on my couch... we can continue the game now...

Edd: Matt? 

Edd: it says you're active?

Edd: Did you leave your phone on screen on forever mode again? 

Edd: .... or are you visiting Tord?

Matt: Checkmate.

Edd: oh hey there you are! So you're visiting Tord? That's nice, have you told him?

Matt: Told me what?

Edd: huh?

Edd: Wait.

Edd: Dang it

Edd: He's asleep isn't he?

Matt: Yep.

Edd: This is Tord, isn't it?

Matt: That is correct.

Edd: you saw nothing

Matt: No, I saw what you asked, now what did you mean? What hasn't he told me?

Matt: Edd?

-11:50-

Edd: That you are his best friend, other than me!

Matt: ...

Matt: That's nice, but, I don't believe that is correct. 

Edd: He wanted to tell you tha

Edd: That yjo fugjjin sguck Tord

Matt: ?

Edd: Sorry, Tom woke up, he took my phone 

Edd: Also, you need to ask him that yourself sorry. 

Edd: Also! You should not be going through Matt's phone! That is rude!

Matt: Well to be honest, I was just going to tell you that he was asleep... but then you said something interesting.

Edd: You could've told me sooner! Anyways, I'm going to bed, goodnight Tord.

Matt: Goodnight Edd.

_____________________

Tord looks up from the phone at the sleeping form of Matt. The taller man is curled up under a blanket beside him on the couch. He looks peaceful. Suddenly, Matt slumps over from gravity, gently resting against Tord's side. The Norwegian goes rigid, he doesn't know whether to push the ginger away or let it happen. It's so cliché it hurts, but after a few seconds of thought, Tord lets Matt stay like that, he looks too comfy to disturb.

Tord continues to study his friend, his mind going wild about what Matt could possibly need to tell him. Maybe Matt doesn't want to hang out with Tord anymore. Maybe Tom is right, maybe Matt thinks that Tord is terrible! He wouldn't put it past the ginger, he doesn't exactly like himself all that much either. Tord sighs and rubs his face, being careful not to touch the burns and scars on his right cheek. Whatever Matt needs to say, will be said tomorrow. Tord should try and get at least a little sleep first.

Matt wakes up tucked in bed, though he quickly realizes it isn't his bed. It's not memory foam, it does not remember him, a terrible thing for a bed not to do. Matt sits up and looks around, realizing that he is in Tord's room.... He is in Tord's bed.... His bout of panic dies down, Tord must've brought him here from the couch, though now the Norwegian is nowhere to be seen. Matt spots his phone on the bedside table and picks it up. He opens messenger, wondering if Edd replied to the chess game. 

He nearly drops his phone, panic rising back up inside him. Why did it have to be Tord, of all people, on his phone when Edd asked him that question?! Checkmate indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

-9:55 am-

Matt: Edd why?!

Edd: Edd why what?

Matt: you almost told Tord about my feelings for him! Now he is certainly suspicious!

Edd: Wait.

Edd: woah woah woah

Edd: Oh shit

Edd: so that's what happened last night? I was just wondering why I'm in Edd's flat, but dang, the things that happen when I'm passed out

Matt: ...

Matt: Tom?

Edd: yep.

Edd: Also, are you saying you have the hots for the commie?! damn Matt

Matt: Get off of Edd's phone Tom

Edd: why? it's here and he's currently making breakfast, I'm not snooping or anything 

Matt: wait, his phone is password locked, how did you even get in it?

Edd: the password is RingoandCola12345

Matt: I know, he told me, but still, that isn't that easy to get

Edd: it's pretty easy when you know him

Matt: yeah, I guess

Matt: but still, it doesn't matter if you aren't snooping, you're invading his privacy! Get off of his phone and don't scroll up!

Edd: why?

Matt: oh.

Matt: no reason 

Matt: we say dumb stuff to each other, that's all

Edd: well now I want to do it more

Matt: Tom nO!

Matt: DON'T 

Matt: TOM

Matt: Tom?

Matt: Tom answer me...

Matt: dang it... sorry Edd

_____________________

Matt groans and rubs his face, he probably just gave away the fact that Edd likes Tom. Why did he type 'don't scroll up'? That was about the stupidest thing he could've done. At least, now he understands Edd with Tord last night. 

Tord.

Matt pockets his phone and climbs out of Tord's bed. He thinks about trying to sneak his way out and avoid confrontation, but, that would most likely make the situation worse. He has to man up, and speak with Tord.

He walks out of the room into the rest of the small flat and looks around. Where is Tord? A light snore rises up from the couch, signalling Matt of the Norwegian's location. He creeps over to the couch and peers down at the sleeping man. 

Tord is sprawled across the couch, his whole body bent rather awkwardly to try to fit on it. Matt frowns, had Tord slept on the couch because he let Matt have his bed? Tord had slept on the couch when he stayed with Matt, but this is different, this is Tord's flat. Matt should be the one on the couch. Or maybe they could just, sleep together... Matt shakes his head, no, this is not what he's thinking about right now. 

"Hey Tord, wake up." He says softly, gently resting a hand on Tord's shoulder.

The Norwegian suddenly grabs Matt's arm and pulls him in, raising his fist. Matt flinches away, letting out a small, scared squeak and Tord realizes where he is and who he is holding. He instantly lets go of Matt, looking appalled at his own actions.

"Oh my god, Matt I'm sorry! I'm not used to being woken up without having to engage in a fight. It's just reflexes, I wasn't going to hurt you! I wouldn't hurt you, I'm sorry!" Tord says worriedly.

"It's, it's okay, I understand." Matt really doesn't, but he knows that Tord didn't mean to, "I just... I saw that you talked to Edd last night..." 

"Oh," Tord sits up and rubs his good eye, "Yeah... that..." 

"I was waiting for a better time.... but I mean, now I bet you're really curious... a-and I can't keep you in suspense so, well I guess I sh-" Matt fumbles with his words, looking at his fingers. Tord cuts him off.

"Matt, you are rambling... what is it?" Tord sounds ready for the worst news possible. Of course, he had been thinking about it throughout the night, he hadn't gotten to sleep until five am.

"Well, yes, okay," Matt sighs rather shakily his face beginning to heat up, "Well you see... Tord, I uh, I have ... I have liked you for quite a while, years actually! Not the platonic like, the," he kinda gestures awkwardly with his hands, "the romantic like!" His voice gets really high-pitched at the end of his confession and he cannot bring himself to look at Tord. He fears how the Norwegian will take it.

Tord just sits there, his brain not really processing what Matt just said. It sounds way too unreal to be real. As smart as Tord is, he went through every possible scenario in his brain the night before. How is this scenario the one that is actually happening?! It isn't possible!

"Matt... you.... are you... are you messing with me?" Tord lays his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"No! Of course not!" Matt snaps his head up, looking at Tord in confusion, "Why would I mess with you?"

"Why do you even like me? I'm not a good person." Tord frowns his eye shifting away from Matt.

"You are really smart, funny, and kind! You are also the handsomest person I know, well, other than myself. What's not to like about you?"

"I tried to take over the world?"

"You apologized."

"I killed someone..."

"Did you mean to?"

"I ... I meant to kill Tom, not Jon..."

"Oh... well do you want to kill him anymore?"

"Sometimes, but... to be honest, no."

"See, you are trying to be better, and you're changing because of it... not just anyone would do that..." Matt smiles softly at Tord.

Tord just stares at him. He stares until suddenly he hugs Matt.

"Thank you Matt... I like you too." 

"Really?" Matt smiles happily hugging him back.

"God, we're acting like teenagers."

"Gay teenagers."

"True," Tord snorts and chuckles softly.

Matt pulls out of the hug,

"May I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask Matt, but yes you may." 

"Oh... well..." Matt leans in and kisses Tord gently. The latter kissing back a bit more roughly, wrapping his arms around the ginger, pulling him closer. Matt doesn't exactly remember he put his cellphone in his back pocket. Why should he? He's having a wonderful time.

_____________________

-10:20 am-

Matt: adgfh. hhvdgjknj. zg understand. by g no hi

Edd: Matt what?

Matt: d DC CTX Franck FF uh GC Dr HCG 

Edd: ugh, your phone must be in your back pocket again.

Edd: anyway, while I'm here, Imma reply to the chess match. 

Edd: OH MY GOD

Edd: MATT WHY DID YOUH SAY THAT TO TOM?;

Edd: MATT!

Edd: get your phone out of your pocket and answer me!

Matt: Srry currently n the middle of somethinug, Idk what he sid to Tom 

Edd: Tord?!

Matt: yegh, vjki, gotia go

Edd: ?!

Edd: oh

Edd: OH

Edd: you're in the middle of "something"

Edd: ew

_____________________

Edd frowns and sighs, well, at least that situation worked out fine for the two of them. It certainly won't go as well with Tom. Edd was wondering why the man was acting so strange when he walked out of his room this morning. He put it down as just a bad hangover, but this, this is terrible! He groans and flops back in his bed rubbing his face. Ringo mows and hops up onto his chest, obviously noticing Edd's dismay.

"Hey Ringo," He smiles weakly and goes to pet the cat. Ringo nips him softly and hops back down, "OW!" Edd sits up and rubs his hand, "Ringo what the heck?!"

He watches Ringo waltz to the door and nod at it as if he is telling Edd to go talk to Tom. Edd shakes his head, now he thinks his cat is telling him what to do. What is wrong with him?

"No Ringo, I'm not going to talk to Tom."

Ringo sits and tips his head, staring at Edd in a way that seems to scream, 'DO IT YA IDGIT!'

"No." Edd is legitimately having a fight, with his cat, about Tom. He has officially lost it!

Ringo literally huffs and stretches, 'You are an idiot, go.'

Edd sighs, welp, now that he has established that he is completely insane, he might as well go speak with Tom. He stands and walks to the door, leaving his room. He looks around his flat, trying to dismiss the nervousness that is quickly growing in his stomach. Maybe he shouldn- No! He is doing this!

Edd exits his flat and walks down the hall to Tom's flat. He knocks on the door and taps his foot nervously. When the door doesn't immediately open, he begins to second guess himself. He really shouldn't have come, he's probably going to mess up his friendship with Tom forever. He begins to turn when the door opens.

"Who's at my- oh hey Edd!" Tom wobbles a bit, his voice slurred, and his breath smelling strongly of alcohol. 

"Hi Tom... you're drunk again..." Edd frowns, he knows that he won't be able to change his friend and his bad habit, but that doesn't mean he supports it.

"Yeahhh and you like me.~" Tom's rebuttal surprises Edd.

"Tom I-" Edd begins but is stopped by Tom leaning close.

"And you know what? I like you too, to be honest I love you.... but I've been too scared, though now I can scream it to the world! HEY WORLD, IM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND EDD!" Tom leans outside and cups his mouth when he yells, almost falling over.

Edd's eyes widen and he looks around, noticing Eduardo sticking his head out of his flat door down the hall. He smiles awkwardly and begins to push Tom inside.

"Th-that's great Tom, but please don't yell, we don't want to get noise complaints!"

"But I love you."

"I love you too, and that's wonderful!" Edd's face is now as red as a tomato as he closes Tom's door and stops pushing the taller man.

"Good.~" Tom suddenly grabs Edds waist, pulling their chests flush against each other.

"T-Tom you're drunk, what are y-you doing?" Edd lets out a squeak and looks up at Tom, his face managing to get redder.

"Something I've wanted to do for a looong time, it doesn't matter if I'm druk." He leans closer to Edd, their mouths almost inches apart.

"Tom I want to kiss you, but n-not while you're drunk!" Edd is having a mini panic attack, he knows he should pull away, but he doesn't. His heart is racing as Tom gets closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And.....

Tom slumps over onto Edd, causing the smaller man to almost fall over under his weight. Edd blinks, Tom is asleep. He wheezes, still holding onto the now sleeping drunkard. That almost happened. They almost kissed. Wow, to think all of this started because of Facebook Chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this was just an awkward ball of fluffiness all the way through! XD I think I'm going to write multiple different loosely related oneshots and chapter stories in this universe. It's fun, and it's nice to get a break from the very long, angsty To Be Alive o-o'. But yeah, if you liked both this one, and Second Chances, you may wanna stick around cause there is more to come! Also, I just wanna say, every Eddsworld story needs more Ringo! Have a good day/night everyone! :D


End file.
